X-Men: Evolution The Hidden Season
by X-Kid J
Summary: Here is the start of many stories revolving around the X-Men and other X-Characters as if they were in the TV show!


Issue 1

**_X-Men Evolution: The Hidden Season  
Issue No. 1--The New Student_**

------0------

"Class! Class! May I have your attention, please? Class!" Mr. Harvey yelled over his students. A girl with silver hair was standing next to him. She was nervous. It was going to be her first day at Bayville High. Mr. Harvey, the english teacher, waited for his class to be quiet. The noise died down and Mr. Harvey spoke, "class, I'd like you to meet Siena Blaze. This is her first day at Bayville, so I appreciate it if you'd make her feel welcome."

"What a freak show!" one of the students yelled. Siena walked up to the student and grabbed his shirt collar. She brought her face close to his.

"Leave me alone!" Siena shoved the student at the edge of his seat.

"Miss Siena. I would appreciate if you never did that again. Please take a seat next to Miss Rogue," Mr. Harvey pointed to a desk and Siena walked over to it. She sat down with her hands burried in her face.

"Hey, Sienna," Rogue said. There was no answer. "Mah name's Rogue. Sorry for Todd. He's a real jerk."

"It doesn't matter. I don't care," Siena responded.

"Ah like your hair," Rogue said.

"Just shut up!"

"No. Ah'm serious," Rogue said. Siena cracked a smile. "Trust me, you don't want to know me."

"Why not?"

"You wouldn't understand," Siena said.

"Yes ah would."

"No you wouldn't!" Siena raged. The school began to shake and the students started to scream. The school shook faster and faster. Somehow Rogue knew it was Siena's doing.

"Siena! Siena, calm down!" Rogue yelled.

"I can't help it! This just happens!" Siena cried.

"Just calm down! It's okay!" Rogue whispered. Siena slowly restrained herself, and the school stopped shaking. Siena did not say a word to Rogue for the rest of the class. When the school bell rang for lunch, Rogue caught up to Siena. "Hey! Siena, we should talk."

"No! Just leave me alone," Siena grunted. Rogue took a step in front of her as they walked down the hallway, "Siena, that was you. You were the one causing that disturbance, huh?" Siena nodded and took a step ahead of Rogue.

"Siena! It isn't that bad," Rogue grabbed Siena's arm and walked into an empty corner. "You're a mutant. I know a man who can help ya."

"Really? Well, I know one, too! And I'm going to him," Siena walked away from Rogue and headed into the principal's office. Rogue followed.

"Ah, Miss Blaze? How are you?" Principal Darkholme smiled.

"I need to talk to you, now," Siena said. Principal Darkholme guided Siena into her office and locked the door. Rogue walked into the main office.

"Can I help you?" a secretary asked.

"Yes. I need to speak with the principal," Rogue answered.

"Just take a seat next to her office and she'll be with you shortly," the secretary said. Rogue walked over to the principal's office door and sat down on a chair beside it. She placed her head onto the wall and started to ease-drop. Siena was seated inside Mystique's office. Mystique was sitting on her desk.

"I'm ready to join," Siena said.

"You finally decided, eh?" Principal Darkholme asked as she turned into Mystique.

"Yes."

"You made a wise choice. Your power to cause disturbances in the Earth's electro-magnetic field will make an excellent addition to the Brotherhood. I'm glad you decided to join," Mystique smiled. Siena sighed, "well, I'm kind of forced into it. Some girl is trying to convince me to talk to another man about my powers."

"Really? What's her name?"

"Rogue," Siena answered. Mystique's eyes turned to ice. "Stay away from her, Siena! As long as you live in my house you are not to talk to her!"

"But why?" Siena asked. "I was hoping we could be friends."

"Well you can't! Now go!" Mystique ordered. Siena walked out of the office and Rogue followed. The two girls walked back into the hallway.

"Siena! You are getting into a lot of trouble! That woman was mah step-mother! She wanted to use mah powers for evil," Rogue said.

"You mean, you're a mutant?" Siena asked.

"Yes. I'm part of the Xavier Institue," Rogue said. "Mystique's working for Magneto who wants humans separated from mutants for good. Trust me, you don't want to be with her!"

"Well, I do," Sienna said. "Besides, I'm not allowed to speak with you anyway."

"Please Sienna! Listen to me! Mystique is no good!" Rogue said.

"Maybe she isn't, but, if I don't join her I'll be homeless," Siena sulked.

"No you won't! The Xavier Institue is mah home. Ah live there! You can live there, too," Rogue said. Siena paused, "I'm sorry Rogue. I want to be your friend, but I rather stay with Mystique and the Brotherhood. But can we talk about it at lunch?"

"Yeah," Rogue said. After lunch period Rogue and Siena were friends. Siena told Rogue that she would go to the Xavier Institute later in the day. When the time came, the X-Men expected Siena's arrival and prepared. They awaited in the main room of the Institute. But instead, the Brotherhood stepped inside. The X-Men were in their team uniforms getting into fighting stances.

"Why didn't our security system pick up their arrival?!" Wolverine grunted.

"I shut them down, so like, they wouldn't fire on Siena," Shadowcat said. "I'm sorry!"

"This is no time for apologies-"

"Charles is right! This is no time for apologies," Magneto laughed. Professor X used his wheel chair to move himself forward. "If you please, Erik, lets take this outside. The mansion has just been cleaned up since the battle with Storm and Mystique-"

"I don't care! We came here to get a point across," Magneto smiled evily. "Brotherhood! Attack!" Quicksilver ran forward and ran around the X-Men wildly. Jean stopped him with her telekinesis. Wolverine lunged for Quicksilver and pinned him down. The Blob took a step forward and grabbed Spyke by the neck.

"Wrong move!" Spyke shot bones out of his body. The Blob flinched. The battle raged on. Eventually, Magneto introduce the newest addition to the Brotherhood. Siena Blaze.

Siena was wearing a red uniform with white streaks on the sides. Rogue walked to Siena disappointed, "Siena! Siena, why?"  
  
"She chose the right side," Magneto shot Rogue back with his magnetic powers. Rogue flew into the stairwell.  
  
"Hey! You told me that there would be no violence!" Siena yelled at Magneto.  
  
"I lied, my dearest," Magneto laughed as he got ready to shoot magnetic charges at Rogue.  
  
"No! You stop it now!" Siena yelled grabbing Magneto's arm.  
  
"Let go of me girl or you'll regret it!" Magneto hollered. Siena forced the ground to shake. Everyone was in pain, but Magneto was in the most. As Siena continued to disrupt the Earth's electro-magnetic field, Magneto started to fall down in pain.
"Stop it, girl!" Magneto shouted.

"Not until you call this battle off!" Siena yelled back. Siena started to shake. The energy was starting to harm her. But Magneto suffered far more. Magneto feeds off of Magnetic charges. Because Siena was disturbing the Earth's electro-magnetic field, Magneto was getting weaker. Using his last ounce of strength, Magneto flung Siena into the wall very hard.

"Brotherhood! It is time to retreat," Magneto commanded.

"What? Never!" Avalanche said.

"Now!" Magneto roared. The Brotherhood left leaving Siena at the Institute.

"I'm so sorry! I didn't expect this to happen," Siena cried.

"It's okay," Rogue said.

"Siena, you have a wonderful power. If you wish to learn how to control it, you should stay with us," Jean Grey said.

"Really? But, I can't after what happened," Siena said.

"Yes you can," Professor X smiled. "We'll accept you as one of us."

"Look. If you don't join us the only other place you'll have to go is with Mystique. She'll be very mad with you," Rogue said. "But, we won't be."

"I guess you're right," Siena smiled. "I'll join."

_**if you liked this story and want to see more, go to [X-Men: Evolution The Hidden Season  
http://www.geocities.com/xevolhiddenseason/][1]**_

   [1]: http://www.geocities.com/xevolhiddenseason/



End file.
